


Blue

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s wearing blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first line meme for misbegotten. Set after 'Skin Game', but no major spoilers for the book. Thanks to FridayAngel for the beta.

She's wearing blue. It’s usually all black all the time, with a scowl or a bored gaze. _Nothing to see here, move it along._

He wonders what inspired this, tries to read her gaze as she hustles them through T.C.’s execs’ morning meeting.

“You in a hurry to get someplace, Max?” Mole asks, the question never just an observation.

“You really wanted to spend more time talking ‘bout the sewers?” She stares him down.

She turns to look at them all.

“Everything’s good, right?” No one dares to argue, not even Alec, though his gut tells him there’s not much good about this day. So he tails her to their garage, isn’t spotted as she snaps on her sunglasses, and only gives her a few minutes before jumping on his own bike.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that she came back to the woods – the closest thing to a playground they ever got. Parked on a rise, he watches her hide her ninja and find a path. He gets it now, he thinks, recalling the broken leg, the broken neck. He’s not sure if she wants to be caught at this.

But Alec doesn’t know why Max is wearing blue.

\- fin -

Feedback is always gratefully received.


End file.
